Dark World (A Link to the Past)
The is the world in which much of the second half of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past takes place. It is a dark, twisted version of the Light World, and is similar to it in many geographical aspects. However, its terrain is altered from the Light World's, and it contains different, tougher enemies. Story The Dark World is a twisted version of the Sacred Realm, transformed into a place of darkness when Ganon touched the Triforce, which granted the evil wishes in his heart. Whoever enters the Dark World is transformed into a shape that reflects their inner self. Those with hearts filled with greed turn to monsters; this fate befell others who sought the Triforce, who were unable to escape from the Dark World. Upon entering the Dark World, Link's form is that of a pink bunny; in order to maintain his normal form to continue his quest, Link must acquire the Moon Pearl from the Tower of Hera. Link can use the Magic Mirror to transport himself from the Dark World to the equivalent location in the Light World. During the events of the game, Ganon, who was sealed in the Dark World by the Seven Wise Men, attempts to escape to Hyrule by acting through Agahnim. After having betrayed and deposed the King of Hyrule, Agahnim uses the Hyrulean Soldiers at his disposal to search and find the Seven Maidens, descendants of the Seven Wise Men; by banishing them to the Dark World, the seal on Ganon is gradually weakened. The hero, Link, manages to rescue Princess Zelda, the last remaining maiden, from the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. However, she is eventually recaptured, and Link fails to stop Agahnim from sending her to the Dark World; after a fierce battle, Agahnim manages to send Link to the Dark World as well. In the Dark World, Link rescues all Seven Maidens from imprisonment, who aid him in entering Ganon's Tower, wherein Link battles and defeats Agahnim a second time. Abandoning Agahnim's form, Ganon retreats to the Pyramid, where he is defeated by Link in a final battle. Link makes a wish to the Triforce to undo all of Ganon's evil deeds, which also restores the Dark World to its original form as the Sacred Realm. Regions Pyramid The Pyramid is a gargantuan pyramid situated at the very center of the Dark World; the dark equivalent of Hyrule Castle. When he is transported to the Dark World after defeating Agahnim for the first time, Link starts the second part of his adventure at the apex of the pyramid. After Agahnim is defeated for the second time, Ganon leaves his host and flees to the Pyramid, challenging Link to a decisive battle within the structure. Eastern Ruins The Eastern Ruins are located in the eastern area of the Dark World. The most prominent feature of this area is a huge hedge maze that Link must traverse in order to enter the first dungeon in the Dark World; the Palace of Darkness. Great Swamp This region is west of Ice Lake. It contains the Swamp Palace, the second dungeon in the Dark World. Skeleton Forest Skeleton Forest is a forest located where the Lost Woods is found in the Light World. This dark forest is constantly filled with fog and skeletal remains are abound in this area. The third dungeon in the Dark World, Skull Woods, is located here. Village of Outcasts The Village of Outcasts is the only settlement of the Dark World; its equivalent of Kakariko Village. The village is populated by various enemies including Ghosts. Many of the houses have been destroyed, but a few remain standing, often containing Treasure Chests filled with large quantities of Rupees or mini-games. The fourth dungeon in the Dark World, Thieves' Town, is located under a gargoyle statue found here. Ice Lake This region is the Dark World counterpart of Lake Hylia. It is mostly frozen over. The Ice Palace, the fifth dungeon in the Dark World, is carved into an iceberg in the center of the lake. Swamp of Evil This swamp is in a location equivalent to the Desert of Mystery in the Light World. The region cannot be reached until a warp point in the Light World is found that leads to the swamp. This region is home to the Misery Mire, the sixth Dark World dungeon. Death Mountain This mountainous region is a darker, more intimidating version of Death Mountain in the Light world. This area contains Dark World dungeons seven and eight: Turtle Rock and Ganon's Tower. See also * Dark Realm * Dark World (Four Swords Adventures) * Lorule * Sacred Realm es:Mundo Oscuro (A Link to the Past) pt-br:Mundo das Trevas (A Link to the Past) Category:Dimensions Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations